Raggedstar
|postdeath = StarClan |pastaffie = ShadowClan |death = Killed by Brokentail |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Raggedkit Raggedpaw Raggedpelt Raggedpelt Raggedstar Raggedstar |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughters: Mother: Father: Brother: Half Brothers: Half Sisters: |familyl = Yellowfang (formerly) Brokenstar Wishkit, Hopekit Featherstorm Hal Scorchwind Volepaw, Mosspaw Dawncloud, Russetfur |mentor = Brackenfoot |apps = Cloudpelt, Clawface |position1=Leader |precededby1=Cedarstar |succeededby1=Brokenstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Stonetooth |succeededby2=Foxheart |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Long Shadows, Night Whispers, The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide}} Raggedstar is a large, muscular, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur, scars on his nose, amber eyes, huge front paws, and a shredded ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :During ShadowClan's ambush on WindClan, Raggedpaw joins in on the fighting, teaming up with a ginger tabby. He and the other cat attack Plumclaw, and drive her towards a Thunderpath, with monsters rumbling past. Crookedstar's Promise :At a Gathering, Cedarstar announces that Raggedpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan, since Stonetooth had retired to become an elder. Crookedpaw notes that he looks very powerful compared to the old, skinny Stonetooth. :At a later Gathering, he denies that ShadowClan was trespassing when Pinestar subtly suggests that enemy cats have been trespassing in ThunderClan's territory. Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Cedarstar announces that Raggedpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan, since Stonetooth had retired to become an elder. Crookedpaw notes that he looks very powerful compared to the old, skinny Stonetooth. Bluepaw notes that Featherwhisker narrowed his eyes at the new deputy, although it's not directly stated why. Both medicine cats of ShadowClan, Sagewhisker and Yellowfang cheer loudly for the deputy, and he is welcomed by the Clans. :After Bluepaw is made a warrior, Bluefur, Raggedpelt is seen at another Gathering, sitting beside Stormtail and Adderfang. When Pinestar subtly implies that cats have been crossing the ThunderClan border, Raggedpelt denies the claim, saying that ShadowClan haven't crossed their border in moons. :When Yellowfang is welcomed as the head medicine cat of ShadowClan, Raggedpelt is seen narrowing his eyes at her, and Yellowfang returns the glare, eyes sharp. Bluefur wonders if there was an argument between the two cats. :He is mentioned by Leopardfoot of ThunderClan, saying that his son, Brokenpaw, got into a fight with two RiverClan apprentices until Oakheart of RiverClan broke it up. Raggedpelt was said to be furious. ''Yellowfang's Secret : :Raggedkit is first seen playing with his littermate, Scorchkit. He taunts Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit, telling the younger kits that they're much too clumsy to be learning battle skills. Scorchkit agrees, saying it will be quite a while before Yellowkit and her siblings become apprentices, and by then, the two brothers will have already been made warriors. Raggedkit and his brother try to show the younger kits battle moves, and when Nutkit tells his siblings that they should go looking for mice in the bushes, Raggedkit says that they wouldn't be able to catch any. Nutkit turns around and says that he was not talking to Raggedkit, calling him a kittypet. Raggedkit growls at Nutkit, but before either kit is able to retaliate against one another, Brightflower, the mother of Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit, calls her kits back to the nursery. Raggedkit doesn't hesitate to glare at Yellowkit as she walks past and back to her mother, however. :A few days later, Cedarstar holds the apprentice ceremony for Raggedkit and Scorchkit. Most of the cats seem pleased; Toadskip, however, is seen whispering to Archeye about his disapproval of apprenticing Raggedkit and Scorchkit, and snidely remarks on the kits' parentage. Raggedkit is given his apprentice name, Raggedpaw, and is apprenticed to Brackenfoot, Yellowkit's father. Yellowkit feels slightly jealous because more of Brackenfoot's attention will be focused on Raggedpaw instead of his kits. When Sagewhisker and Brightflower take Yellowkit and Nutkit to the dirtplace to give them yarrow after Nutkit eats a piece of crowfood, Yellowkit notices Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw in camp with their mentors and is slightly jealous. She then begins to walk faster because she does not want the two apprentices to ask what is going on. :Later on, Yellowkit spots Raggedpaw training with Brackenfoot when she ventures into the thorns around camp to pick moss for Silverflame. Brackenfoot praises his apprentice, and has him practice the move again, telling him that his swipe needs more power to it. As Yellowkit watches Raggedpaw and Brackenfoot train, she expresses admiration for Raggedpaw's fighting skills. Raggedpaw pins his mentor and believes he has won, but Brackenfoot lunges up and throws him off. Irritated, Raggedpaw accuses his mentor of cheating; Brackenfoot counters him by pointing out that an enemy would use the same move in a real battle and that he still has a lot to learn. Raggedpaw then apologizes and asks Brackenfoot to teach him the new move. As he and Brackenfoot make their way into camp, he spots Yellowkit and yowls to his mentor that she was spying on them. Brackenfoot dismisses this, saying that it is fine for Yellowkit to watch, because she might learn something. :After that, his mentor lets him and Scorchpaw demonstrate a practice-battle to the other apprentices, and Crowtail tells them how the older apprentices are getting a lot better. When Yellowpaw asks to try the move, Crowtail lets her work with Nutpaw and Raggedpaw. After a few short moments, Scorchpaw accidentally hurts Rowanpaw and the training is called off. Later, when he sees Yellowpaw practicing the move by herself, he goes over to her and asks her if she would like some help. She lets him help her until it begins to get dark, and he leaves her hoping to go on a hunting patrol. Yellowpaw has new thoughts about him. :Shortly after, he has his first real battle with another Clan. When Brightflower detects WindClan scent in the paw-prints that lead up to the Thunderpath, he is sent to the battle along with Stonetooth, Scorchpaw, their mentors, and Yellowpaw and her siblings. Yellowpaw is slightly disappointed to see him coming, wishing that she and her littermates could have been the only apprentices to go into battle. When he tries to calm Yellowpaw, Nutpaw lashes out and reminds him that this is Raggedpaw's first battle as well. When Yellowpaw is pinned down by a WindClan warrior, Raggedpaw helps her out of trouble and takes on the tom. Yellowpaw watches him, slightly irritated, admiring his skills. When the cats return to the camp after the battle, Raggedpaw is made a warrior by the name of Raggedpelt. After his ceremony, he apologizes to Yellowpaw for helping to save her in the skirmish, also saying he would like to hunt with her one day. When he finishes and leaves, Rowanpaw teases Yellowpaw about Raggedpelt liking her. :He is then seen at a Gathering. Foxpaw tells him how she talked about how he defeated the WindClan warriors to some RiverClan apprentices, and urges him to come meet them. He declines, and when Foxpaw insists on showing them his fighting moves, he tells her that it's not the time for that and that she shouldn't be looking to cause trouble with rival Clans. She becomes angry and walks away. Yellowpaw tries to talk to Raggedpelt about it, but is interrupted by the WindClan warriors coming up to them. When they bring up the battle, Raggedpelt doesn't want to talk about it, but the WindClan cats continue their taunting. When he is accused of being a kittypet by one of them, he becomes defensive and threatens to fight them, seeming to forget where he is. They continue teasing him maliciously, especially after Yellowpaw had tried to defend him. The WindClan deputy, Reedfeather, steps in and tells the WindClan cats to go to where they should be as the Gathering is about to begin. Raggedpelt is watching them go, looking angry, and Yellowpaw tries to tell him to relax. He does, and tells her how much it provokes him when cats talk about his heritage. They converse about it until the leaders begin to speak. When Yellowpaw returns home, she vows to herself she will help Raggedpelt find out who his father is. :In the morning, Yellowpaw asks the elders if they know anything about Raggedpelt's father, but they are reluctant to tell her. Littlebird finally tells her that Featherstorm was often near the Twolegplace before the birth of Raggedpelt and Scorchpaw, and Yellowpaw goes on her way. That night, she finds Raggedpelt and tells him they will find his father. He becomes angry, and points out how unreasonable she is being, until Yellowpaw persuades him to come with her, knowing he really wants to know the truth. Not too soon after they reach Twolegplace do they encounter Marmalade, Pixie, and Red. Yellowpaw asks the kittypets if they know anything about Featherstorm, and Marmalade takes them around the Twolegplace and introduces them to a large group of assorted kittypets, loners, and rogues. :Jay, the presumed leader of the group because of her age and knowledge, permits them to ask one question. Raggedpelt wants to go back to ShadowClan, but Yellowpaw stops him. She asks the cats if any of them knew Featherstorm, but they all reply with the same answer, that none of them knew her. Pixie and Red come forward to see off the Clan cats, and Marmalade provokes a fight with Raggedpelt. Yellowpaw tells him not to fight and to run away from them, and so they do, but another cat comes forward and tells Yellowpaw she needs to talk to another cat. The cat leads them away to a kittypet named Hal, who tells the Clan cats that he never knew any cat named Featherstorm. Yellowpaw is about to leave when she notices a striking similarity between Raggedpelt and Hal. Realization begins to dawn on her, and she yowls that Hal must have known Featherstorm because Raggedpelt was his son. Hal becomes angry and tells her coldly that he has no son. When Yellowpaw tries to reason with him, Hal walks away from them. Raggedpelt abruptly tells her that they have to leave now and that the visit to the Twolegplace never should have happened. :Raggedpelt is seen looking scornful at Yellowfang's medicine cat ceremony. Yellowfang doesn't know why, and thinks he should be happy for her. :When Raggedpelt learns that Yellowfang is having his kits, he is overjoyed and it is noted that he completely ignores the problem that she is a medicine cat. When the problem is introduced to him by Yellowfang, he tells her to stop being a medicine cat. When she refuses, he is angry and his parentage is brought up. When Yellowfang gives birth to Brokenkit, it's said that he has eyes only for the kit. Further into the book, it's stated that his life no longer seemed to have Yellowfang in it; Brokenkit was all that truly mattered to him. :Later on, when Raggedpelt becomes Raggedstar, Foxheart, whom every cat presumes to be his mate and the mother to Brokenkit, is named as his deputy. Raggedstar doesn't contradict the rumors, nor does he support them. :When he dies later on, Brokentail says that he was killed by WindClan. Yellowfang feels as if the camp fell out beneath her paws and wonders what had gone wrong in their relationship. His son mourns him and insists upon carrying his father alone. He also refuses to receive his nine lives until Yellowfang prompts him and tells him it's for the Clan. : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Raggedstar does not formally appear, but is mentioned by his former mate, Yellowfang, when Firepaw asks Yellowfang if she misses ShadowClan, she says that she misses the old ShadowClan. She tells him that before Brokenstar was leader, ShadowClan was still feared for their strength, but that came from obeying the warrior code and from fierce loyalty, not from fear and bloodlust. She notes that Raggedstar was one of the best leaders the forest had ever seen. :Brokenstar reveals to Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar because he said he was a weak leader in a fake ambush that he had his warriors help him with, making it look like an attack from a rival Clan, so that he could become leader in his father's place. Yellowfang is shocked and angry at Brokenstar's cruel ambition, as Raggedstar was her mate. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Raggedstar, along with the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Runningnose, begs Jaypaw to save ShadowClan from Sol, who had made Blackstar lose belief in StarClan. :Later, during the false sign constructed by Hollyleaf, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw, Raggedstar and Runningnose appear to complete the sign and convince Blackstar to believe in StarClan. Blackstar later chases Sol out of ShadowClan. He also thanks the cats for their help. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Raggedstar appears in a dream to Flametail, along with the rest of ShadowClan's ancestors. He, Sagewhisker, and Palefoot tell Flametail that he must break his friendships in other Clans and protect his own Clan. Raggedstar wants to tell Flametail everything, but Sagewhisker won't allow it. She says it will ruin his own belief in ShadowClan, so Raggedstar agrees, and only tells him that he has to be a burning flame to save his Clan before departing. The Last Hope :In StarClan, he is on patrol with Hollyflower and Russetfur when Jayfeather seeks out Flametail. He threateningly questioned Jayfeather about his business with Flametail. :He expresses worry about the Dark Forest cats since he thinks that StarClan cannot beat an enemy who has brought leaf-bare to StarClan, and Darkflower comments that the Dark Forest has grown stronger than StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :In "Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit", Raggedstar is Brokenstar's father. He falls in love with Yellowfang, even though she is a medicine cat. They are able to hide their forbidden relationship, because they both have high status within the Clan. Together they have three kits, although only one, whom Yellowfang names Brokenkit, survives. Raggedstar convinces the only nursing ShadowClan queen, Lizardstripe, to suckle him. She agrees, knowing that suckling the Clan leader's son will improve her status and make her important, even though everyone knows she is not his real mother. In the moons that follow, Raggedstar seems to forget Yellowfang as his mate, and only cares about Brokenkit, whom he mentors and loves deeply. He doesn't see his son's ambitions to become leader at any cost until it is too late, and meets his death at his own son's claws. Brokentail has no remorse at killing his own father, and former mentor. All he cares about is becoming leader. :He is also listed as one of ShadowClan's "Significant Leaders". He is said to be proud and cunning, but blind to Brokenstar's true evil nature. Here, it is revealed that he fought off the rats in Carrionplace that had been bothering ShadowClan for many moons. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions Raggedstar in Brokenstar's story. He explains how Brokenstar was just looking for respect and admiration, and the only way he saw to gain it was through violence. So, knowingly, he sends his own father to StarClan, and continues on to do the same to many more innocent cats. The Ultimate Guide :Raggedstar is first mentioned on Yellowfang’s page. Yellowfang’s biggest mistake was her love for Raggedstar, even though he is leader and she is a medicine cat. :Raggedstar has his own page. :He is born in ShadowClan to Featherstorm. The identity of his father was always a mystery. Rumours that his father was a kittypet followed Raggedkit since he was a tiny kit. The taunts that filled his ears made him more determined to prove his courage and skill in battle. He is sharp-tongued and measured himself against punishing standards and it was no surprise Cedarstar chose him as a deputy when he was a young warrior for his daring plan to trap rats at the Carrionplace. He was respected by his clanmates but wasn’t liked for his prickly nature. Only Yellowpaw saw through to the vulnerability that made him lash out. She insisted on trying to find Raggedstar’s father and found it was a twoleg rouge named Hal. He had no interest in claiming Raggedpelt as his son. Moons later with a twolegplace rogue attack on ShadowClan the tom’s met face to face, and Raggedpelt killed Hal. Yellowfang’s decision to become a medicine cat made Raggedstar furious. He couldn’t comprehend why she would make a decision to go on an isolated path, away from him. When Yellowfang announced she was having kits, Raggedpelt was overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father and was outraged when Yellowfang said they will never know their mother. Raggedstar raised the only kit, Brokenstar, to be fierce enough to fight back against teasing that came from having no mother. He knew what it was like to be rejected by a parent. He was proud of Brokentail and made him a deputy as soon as possible. It was too late when Raggedstar realised that Brokentail was training cats to kill. He confessed to Yellowfang he made a mistake and tried to tell him to stop training cats so fiercely. Days later, he was ambushed by his son and killed. :He is mentioned twice on Sagewhisker's page. Sagewhisker served Cedarstar than Raggedstar and soon after Yellowfang became a full medicine cat, Sagewhisker realized that Yellowfang was expecting with Raggedstar's kits. :It is mentioned on Brokenstar’s page that Brokentail quickly became deputy to his father Raggedstar, then killed him in order to become leader. It is also mentioned on Nightstar’s page that Brokenpaw saw Nightpelt as cowardly, and sought teaching from Raggedpelt instead. It is mentioned on Blackstar's page that at the last moment, Runningnose and Raggedstar showed themselves to Blackfoot and told him that Sol represened darkness and the imminent loss of the warrior code. This is also mentioned on Flametail's page. :It is mentioned on Russetfur’s page that Russetfur was devastated that Raggedpelt killed her father, Hal. She never learned that Raggedpelt was her half-brother. It is also mentioned on Boulder’s page that he first encountered cats from the forest when Raggedpelt and Yellowpaw visited the twolegplace. He is lastly mentioned during Tigerclaw’s leader ceremony that Cedarstar regretted appointing Raggedstar as his deputy. If he had known what lay ahead, he wouldn’t have appointed him. Trivia *He has kittypet blood, since his father is Hal, a kittypet. *He is mistakenly called Raggedpelt in ''The Last Hope. *Raggedpelt is mistakenly addressed as Raggedstar three times in Yellowfang's Secret ''before he gains his leader name. *Although Raggedstar is said to be Clawface's mentor in ''Secrets of the Clans, Crowtail is instead Clawface's mentor in Yellowfang's Secret. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Yellowfang (formerly): Son: :Brokenstar: Daughters: :Hopekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Wishkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :Featherstorm: Father: :Hal: Brother: :Scorchwind: Half Brothers: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Half Sisters: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: Half Nephews/Nieces: :Two unknown kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Quotes Leader Info }} Ceremonies References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Into the Wild characters